Pendant un concert
by zwillingsbruder
Summary: THYaoiTwincest. Pendant un concert, Bill écorche un mot, un mot qui fera tourner la tête de son frère...


Un frère reste un frère. On est proche de lui ou on ne l'est pas.

Un jumeau c'est plus, beaucoup plus.

Certains ne s'entendent pas mais dans la famille Kaulitz cette chose était impensable.

Les jumeaux de cette famille, Bill et Tom, s'aimaient à en mourir.   
Un amour vrai, sincère. Ils s'étaient promis rester proche l'un de l'autre.

Bill était plutôt de nature calme.

Tom était le petit rigolo de la famille.

Bill était efféminé, androgyne.

Tom était décontracté, cool.

Bill tombait amoureux.

Tom préférait les coups d'un soir.

Bill ne savait pas faire de la guitare.

Tom savait chanter.

Bill était le plus bavard.

Tom était le plus dragueur.

Tous deux avaient dit qu'ils voulaient absolument vivre ensemble et que si leurs petites amies n'étaient pas d'accord alors elles pouvaient s'en aller. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour...

Bill et Tom, des rocks stars? Pourquoi pas. Tokio Hotel est un groupe connu. Connu en Allemagne et partout ailleurs. Les jumeaux sont adulés et pourtant, aucun d'eux n'a prit la grosse tête.

Bill et ses textes, Bill et ses chansons. Elles ont un sens, elles veulent dire quelque chose. Il ne triche pas, ne se la joue pas.

Tom et ses doigts, ses doigts qui entrent en contact avec sa guitare, qui lancent de jolies mélodies alors qu'il ne sait même pas lire une partition.

Ils sont tellement connu que partout où ils vont, ils ne sont pas tranquilles. Voila qu'aujourd'hui, les Tokio Hotel se rendent à une cérémonie ou il y a des prix à la clef. Tom est confiant, Bill pas.

Ils sont assit, ils attendent. Les gens parlent, les people se succèdent.

-Et le meilleur clip est attribué à...Tokio Hotel!!

Cris dans la salle, cris de fans mais aussi cris des quatre garçons. Georg et Gustav se tapent la main et Bill se jette dans les bras de Tom.

Contact qui change tout. Prit dans cet élan, Bill reste près du corps chaud de son frère. Il continue de le serrer contre lui. Tom lui, est mal. Il lui tapote maladroitement le dos sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ni faire. Ce moment semble durer des heures, Bill sent l'odeur de son frère, Tom sent son coeur s'accéléré.

Mais qu'a-t-il?

Et Bill qui ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Le blond a l'impression que si ça continue, il ne répondra plus de ses actes. Leurs corps si proches l'un de l'autre. Tom a encore plus chaud. Il ne bouge pas et continue de tapoter le dos du brun. Celui-ci a fermé les yeux et agrippé le dos de son t-shirt.

Moment très court, peut-être 2 minutes, pas plus. Bill se recule et embrasse Tom, sur la joue. Mais ce baisé est plus proche de la bouche du blond qu'autre chose. Geste qu'il n'avait pas calculé. Seul Tom semble s'en être rendu compte et pour ne pas que le malaise continue, il lui sourit tendrement.

Les quatre garçons vont donc sur scène et se font applaudir. On crie leurs noms, on crie des mots doux. Bill observe la salle et sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Le prix, il s'en fout. C'est juste de voir tous ses gens, tous ses fans, qui le rend si joyeux.

-Je...Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Sincèrement, je ne m'y attendais pas, bien que Tom me rappelait sans cesse qu'on était les meilleurs...

Des rires se font entendre. Tom rougit. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs, il était le meilleur.

-...Comme toute personne qui se respecte, nous remercions notre manager, les gens qui nous ont soutenu jusqu'au bout. Et les fans bien sur...

Tonne d'applaudissement. Les gens sont conquis.

-...Je voudrais aussi remercier Georg et Gustav qui m'ont beaucoup aider dans les moments difficiles. Restez comme vous êtes les gars.

Les deux concernés lui sourient en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Je garde le meilleur pour la fin. Cette personne je la connais depuis ma naissance. On est pareil, de partout contrairement a ce qu'il voudrait faire croire.

Tom rigole. Il s'en rappelait encore...

-Il m'a aussi beaucoup aidé et je sais que je peux toujours compté sur lui. Bien que nous soyons totalement différent mentalement, on se rejoint pour certaines choses. C'est lui qui me conseil, qui me dit ce que je dois faire. Merci Tom.

Bill regarde son frère. Le blond fait de même. On sent l'émotion et les gens du public sont tout sourire. Ce genre de déclaration, ça fait toujours son petit succès.

Tom prend la place de son frère. Il remercie, bien que cela ait déjà été fait, sa famille, ses amis,...Puis en vient au groupe.

-Quand on était petit, avec Bill, on avait fait un ptit concert pour des potes et un mec nous a dit qu'on n'f'rait jamais rien, qu'on était des merdes.

Il regarde la caméra.

-J'te passe le coucou Loïc. Tu t'étais trompé et tu sais quoi? J'suis deux fois plus riche que toi et j'ai toutes les filles que j'veux alors si t'as besoin de moi...

Tom ne changera pas. Toujours cette provocation. Toujours le mot pour rire. Ca marche, le public se met à rire ce qui fait sourire le blond.

-Au fait Bill, j't'aime frangin.

Et sur ses mots ils vont sur une scène adjacente à celle-ci pour chanter l'une des chansons de l'album "Zimmer 483"

Tom exerce une pression avec ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare. Georg fait de même pendant que Gustav jongle avec ses baguettes. Bill, lui, observe son frère du coin de l'oeil. Il lui fait un sourire et la mélodie commence.

Bill s'avance vers le public et chante les premières paroles de "Spring Nicht"

Bitte Spring Nicht...

Tom concentré, arrivait tout de même à entendre et à voir son frère. Il avait un déhanché montrant bien qu'il ne savait pas danser mais pour lui, c'était très beau de voir son corps bouger lentement au rythme de la musique. Sa main s'approcher de celles des fans puis de se reculer au moment où elles sont prêtes à le toucher,...

-Sadique...

Comme un parole, bien que cela ait été une pensée, Bill se tourna vers son frère qui prit un flagr', fit semblant de rien mais peine perdue. Ses joues roses le trahissaient. Le brun s'approcha et vint chanter contre lui. Tom regarda les cordes de sa guitare qu'il fit bouger doucement, faisant sortir une jolie mélodie qui donna des frissons à Bill.

Bitte Fick Mich...

Tom releva la tête. Avait-il bien entendu? Son frère avait dit "Fick Mich?!". Fick Mich veut dire "Saute moi", Bill n'irait pas dire une chose pareille ou alors il l'avait mal prononcé et Tom se faisait des idées. Il l'espérait en tout cas...

Bill sourit. Il l'observa. Tom baissa les yeux. Il était mal.

Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, le brun donna un léger baisé sur la joue de Tom qui rougit un peu plus. Il secoua la tête.

Lui rougir? Jamais! Plutôt mourir!

La chanson se finit, les Tokio Hotel rentrent chez eux. Contents, heureux et surtout...En sueur.


End file.
